Last Before Beginning
by UnderMissTaken
Summary: TykixAllen As they sit under the star lit night, Allen and Tyki discuss the bitter end that Allen is about to face, Allen starts to say things that an exorcists wouldn't normally say to a noah. Fluff.


**Alright this is a present for my friend Mavrickhunteraxl7, And I'm taking a shot at Poker Pair. What…? I like try new things. XD  
Anyways, here's last before beginning.**

My eyes were bugging out at this point, Suman was…gone, somehow these butterflies were fly out of his carcass, only the moon gave the light to see.  
My arm hurt, more than it did when Kanda sliced it up as if he were going to cut it all off, Suman's innocence was with me, but it didn't make me feel any better about this situation.

I heard a loud thump before seeing a man dressed nicely appear before me, which made me confused as to how he got here and where he came from.

"CARDSHARK BOY A?" He asked in an exasperated tone, tilting his top hat up to observe me. My heart began to thump loudly, "What…Did you do to Suman?" I asked him only to hear a small chuckle before he sat down. "My teez infested them, although it was a good chance for them to multiply in numbers." He replied.  
I glared at him, as he began to smoke, I didn't cough, it smelled nice, from the crappy brand master always smoked.  
"Why…" I asked him only to see a smile.  
"I'm a noah, it is my duty to eliminate you exorcists." He explained, only making me feel like we were cockroaches running around with no heads.  
I couldn't fight, my arm wasn't going to work because I over exerted it, it was the end…  
"So, _boy_ are you ready to meet your death…?" He asked in a deep tone.  
I put on a smile of bravery, not wanting to give up just yet, "It's the end…I didn't expect myself to die this way…" I began in a sad voice, trying to keep it from cracking.  
Tyki raised a brow, listening to me as he shuffled some playing cards, looking at the designs as he listened, "Go on." He said to me before noticing Timcanpy flying off into the sky with the innocence, he growled before sending some akuma after the golem.

"I don't want it to end this way…No one would, but that's why we serve god, we try to fight to protect people, and to even help ourselves…" I said softly not looking up at Tyki.

"I live a double life sometimes, But it isn't going to work out soon, I wish it would." He said back, looking at me for a moment before going back to the cards.

I looked up at him at the exact same time, "It's probably hard for you to live that way…because I thought you all detested people." Only to get a chuckle from the man, "You've got it all wrong, I like those humans who are my friends, I cherish them more than most would."

My eyes widened at this, clearly not expecting the noah before me to say anything of that sort, "I don't hate all of you noahs, I know you're all people inside…" my lips spoke, "And under different circumstances I would be your friend."

Tyki looked at me oddly, "It's odd enough that you alone, an exorcist, would want to befriend a monster like me." He stood before brushing off the dust from his coat.

I knew that the end was coming, although I smiled for the last moment, "Even if you are a monster, you're something normal to me."

I felt pain in my arm as the dark matter surged through me, I cried out in pain, tears eventually falling down my pale and dirty face.  
I felt my arm that wasn't there, exhausted and in pain, He reached into my chest and something felt weird, as if I was bleeding out from the inside.

Tyki noticed the cards that he had given me back then, "Goodnight, _boy_." He said as he let the cards fall from above on my body. And I knew, it was over.

-x-

"What are you doing alive, _boy_?" I heard before noticing the man on the train before me, "BUG EYES?" Lavi, Krory and I screamed.  
Tyki raised a brow, "Is that really my name?"  
"Why are you here?" I asked him, then noticing him getting closer and closer before slamming his head on mine, making me knock over.  
"You don't even know how much shit I've been through because I didn't kill you." The man feigned to me.  
"What are you talking abou-" I noticed his skin turning dark, the stigmata appearing on his forehead.  
"No…way…" I said, confused as the pain and memories pulsed back through me, this was the noah…from the forest.

-end-


End file.
